


Эдем

by Alma_Feurige



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Humor, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Romance, Stargazing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige
Summary: В Саду всем нашлось занятие — пока ангел познавал демона, первые люди тоже не теряли времени.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 26





	Эдем

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на ФБ-2019 для команды Fandom Good Omens 2019

— Я же ни при чем, — сказал Кроули.

Он сидел на высоченной стене, окружавшей Сад.

Азирафаэль в очередной раз поправил перевязь, чтобы пустые ножны висели не так криво. Перевел взгляд на раздосадованного Кроули и ответил:

— Я знаю.

Cнял перевязь и устроился рядом с Кроули, приникнув к нему плечом. Вдали по раскаленным пескам брели Адам и Ева. Азирафаэлю хотелось успокоить Кроули — он даже знал, как это лучше всего сделать.

Демон вдруг улыбнулся — в змеиных глазах пылал тот же огонь, что и в первую их встречу.

В тот раз Азирафаэль нес службу на стене. На самом деле охранять Сад было не от кого. Конечно, Азирафаэль знал, что Внизу окопался никогда не дремлющий Враг, перемирие временно, а Великая Битва еще впереди. Порой какой-нибудь демон вылезал наружу. Показать язык. Или выкрикнуть что-нибудь обидное о стратегических талантах архангела Гавриила. А потом быстро смыться. Особенно отличались двое: у первого на голове сидела жаба, а у второго — ящерица. Азирафаэль не собирался дискутировать с ними о политике, но считал, что раз уж они регулярно тут появляются, следовало бы представиться. Демоны в лохмотьях выглядели так жалко, что Азирафаэль, пожалуй, готов был угостить их финиками из Сада. Может, бедненькой ящерице перепал бы кусочек.

Все изменилось, когда на стену заползла змея: черная, с красным узором. Свернулась кольцом, греясь на солнце.

— Какая ты красивая, — сказал змее Азирафаэль. — Или красивый.

В следующее мгновение змея изогнулась и приняла облик высокого и стройного человека, а золотые глаза весело сверкнули.

— Правда?

Этот демон не был похож на тех, с жабой и ящерицей. Да и на других демонов тоже.

А улыбался он так, как не улыбался ни один из архангелов.

— Правда, — честно ответил Азирафаэль.

Демон развернулся и двинулся вдоль стены.

Азирафаэль поспешил за ним. И все не мог оторвать глаз от скользящей походки, от покачивающихся бедер и длинных рыжих волос, струившихся по плечам. Демон носил длинные черные одежды, и Азирафаэлю сразу захотелось узнать, что под ними скрыто: как демон сложен, и насколько гибок, и каков на ощупь. А еще Азирафаэлю захотелось, чтобы тот провел удивительно тонкими пальцами по его щеке.

— Наверно, ночью ты здесь смотришь на звезды?

— Никогда не пробовал, — сказал Азирафаэль.

— Не может быть! Кстати, я Кроули, — сказал демон. — Ну, Внизу меня называют «Краули», но Кроули мне нравится больше.

— Очень приятно, Кроули. А я — Азирафаэль.

Они долго улыбались друг другу, а потом Кроули сказал, что ему пора.

— Приходи ночью, — предложил Азирафаэль. — Поглядим на звезды вместе.

И Кроули пришел.

Как только солнце село, они вместе устроились на стене. Теперь Кроули смотрел на звезды, а Азирафаэль смотрел на Кроули, на его стройную фигуру и лицо с высокими скулами, и все хотел убрать рыжий локон с его щеки, и все боялся, что это будет невежливо. Лишь спустя несколько ночей Азирафаэль отыскал в себе смелость коснуться волос Кроули — тот улыбнулся. Придвинулся ближе и провел пальцами по щеке Азирафаэля — прямо как тот себе представлял.

Когда их губы сомкнулись в поцелуе, звезды на небе вспыхнули еще ярче.

А потом Кроули исчез.

И вернулся лишь спустя месяц. Азирафаэль очень скучал: первые люди были милыми, послушными, их совершенно не интересовало древо Познания, но и говорить с ними было не о чем. Он уже несколько раз пересказал им историю Творения, Адам и Ева радостно кивали и не задавали вопросов. Поэтому он ждал наступления ночи и прислушивался к шорохам — не ползет ли по стене черно-красная змея?

— Ангел!

Кроули улыбался самой солнечной улыбкой и все говорил о звездах. Что-то его все-таки беспокоило. Азирафаэль обнял его за талию, притягивая к себе: демон и правда оказался очень стройным.

Лишь когда рассветало, Кроули все рассказал.

— Нас не выпускают Наверх. Демоны должны работать в Аду. Чинить трубы. Или кого-нибудь мучить. Например, коллег. Но чаще приходится что-нибудь чинить.

— И как ты выбрался?

— Я соврал, — на лице Кроули просияла гордость, — что устрою какую-нибудь пакость в Саду. А раньше я говорил, что хожу сюда наблюдать за тобой. Не мог же я сказать им, что бегаю на свидания?

Азирафаэлю это совершенно не понравилось.

Сперва Кроули оправдывался, потом развернулся и пошел по стене. Пришлось его догнать и схватить. Вырываясь, тот выпустил крылья, и Азирафаэль сам не понял, что потом случилось и как они свалились в Сад, прямо под древо Познания.

Теперь Кроули лежал на спине, а Азирафаэль лежал на нем, все еще держа его за руки.

Он увидел, как в золотых глазах Кроули отражаются звезды, — и отшатнулся.

— Извини.

В ответ Кроули осторожно взял его за руку и поднес ладонь к губам.

Азирафаэль вздрогнул. Отцепил тяжелую перевязь, отбрасывая меч с ножнами в сторону, и нащупал застежку на воротнике Кроули. Без своих черных одежд Кроули оказался именно таким, как Азирафаэль его представлял: очень стройным и хорошо сложенным. Его хотелось покрывать поцелуями с головы до ног, касаться его тела самыми кончиками пальцев — и чтобы Кроули тоже вздрагивал от этих касаний, и чтобы льнул к нему, и выгибался всем телом, и извивался под ним, и от этого Азирафаэлю было так хорошо, как никогда раньше. Наконец Азирафаэль догадался обхватить свою разгоряченную плоть и плоть Кроули рукой и чуть потереть: и перед его глазами точно родилась новая галактика. Чуть передохнув, Азирафаэль решил, что сможет ласкать Кроули одними губами — конечно, пришлось чуть помочь себе пальцами — и узнал, каков Кроули на вкус. А потом Кроули перевернул его на спину, чтобы попробовать, какой на вкус он сам. Только Кроули делал это куда искуснее: касался головки кончиком языка, брал член в рот на всю длину, посасывал и выпускал, обводил языком взбухшие вены и снова сосал.

Теперь каждую ночь они встречались на стене, как и прежде. Смотрели на звезды. А потом спускались в Сад, и Азирафаэль отцеплял перевязь с мечом, бросая ее под Древо.

Они познавали друг друга — и открывали все новые способы любить.

В одну из тех ночей, когда они особенно усердно проверяли Кроули на гибкость, Азирафаэль услышал какой-то шум, похожий на чавканье. На рассвете он не нашел меча.

А потом все закончилось.

— Знаешь, я решил, что последую за ними, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Буду жить на Земле.

— Я с тобой, — ответил Кроули. — Все равно Внизу считают, что это я искусил Еву.

Они переглянулись, и Кроули добавил:

— Я думаю, эти Ее творения еще нас удивят.

Азирафаэль хмыкнул.

— В этом есть что-то непостижимое, правда?


End file.
